


Announcement

by Peftasteria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peftasteria/pseuds/Peftasteria
Summary: Being secretive was a must for any assassin, and also a habit Killua has not lost despite no longer being one. Gon, on the other hand, doesn't feel any need to keep secrets.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anuncio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881811) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru). 



> Just a little thing I translated like three years ago on FFN. Enjoy. <3

Killua wasn't an assassin anymore, and that was something he hadn't felt the need to remind himself of for a long time now— nevertheless, he found it harder and harder to contain his impulse to run to Gon, lift a hand to cover his mouth and change the subject to anything else. Food, weather, Kurapika's exaggerated seriousness or even Leorio's awful tie.

Being secretive was a must for any assassin, at the end of the day, and to disclose your private life was something as stupid as to reveal your profession for no reason at all.

But, he reminded himself, still leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, pretending to be the most relaxed person in the world, he was among friends and he had told Gon that yes, he could tell them, so he wasn't about to back down now. Still, maybe he would pretend to be a couple of years older to buy Kurapika an alcoholic drink, because he seemed to need it more and more with each passing second; and he would punch Leorio's face to wipe that mocking smirk that was getting bigger and bigger as he looked at Killua out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" Kurapika said slowly when Gon paused, casting his gaze upon Gon and Killua. "You two are now… together."

Now he had twice the reason to give Kurapika an alcoholic drink: he had managed to stop Gon's too-detailed speech entirely by guessing its conclusion _before_ Gon mentioned the magazine misunderstanding —he blamed Bisuke; the damned old hag didn't know how to hide her interests— that had led to an awkward conversation —to Killua— about men, love and other stuff, which had ended with a 'But Killua, I love you.'

"Yes," Gon replied, smiling as if he hadn't spend almost half an hour talking about Killua's clumsy, failed and humiliating attempts at letting him know he saw him as his best friend _and_ more than that, like a prologue to explain the current slight change in their relationship.

"Congratulations, then," Leorio intervened, still sporting that more mocking than honest smile. "Right, Kurapika?"

He was definitely going to punch him.

"Of course," Kurapika agreed, still tense, but honest. "I'm glad you're both happy and you decided to trust us and share the…"

"Ah!" Leorio yelled suddenly, getting up from the couch he'd been sitting on next to Kurapika and interrupting him. "But let me tell you something," he continued, dead serious and pale as he pointed a finger at them, "the fact that I'm a doctor…"

" _Future_ doctor," Kurapika pointed out, maybe in revenge against Leorio for not letting him finish his congratulatory words.

"The fact that I'm months away from being a doctor, officially speaking," Leorio corrected himself, taking a moment to glare at Kurapika, "does not mean I'll explain the whole bees and flowers stuff to you, got it!?"

Leorio concluded, letting himself fall back onto his seat, still pale, and he shifted uncomfortably, showing to be surprisingly uptight. Maybe because he still saw them as children, despite having just insinuated what they would eventually want to know.

"Bees and flowers?" Gon asked, visibly confused. Kurapika coughed and elbowed Leorio in a poorly hidden way.

"He's talking about sex, Gon," Killua clarified out loud, satisfied when Leorio's answer was just some babbled nonsense.

"Ah," Gon exclaimed, regaining his usual brightness now that he understood. "We don't need it, we already know."

The silence that followed that response was heavy and it only made Killua smile more. Thanks to Gon he didn't even need to bother punching Leorio.

"I did not need to know that," Leorio stated, his white face turning yellow.

"Me neither," Kurapika murmured, fixing his gaze on the ground.

And neither did Killua need them to know about the chocolate bed he had tried to give Gon; nor about the hug that had led to him being chased by half a dozen jealous Whale Island animals; much less about his attempt at a Valentine's Day card that he himself had embarrassedly destroyed with nen, seconds before Gon could start reading it— so now he could say they were even.

"See, Killua?" Gon said, standing up from the chair he was occupying and getting closer to him, as Leorio and Kurapika continued to mumble something about too much information. "It wasn't that bad."

"I guess," he conceded, turning his gaze away. It wasn't as if he could have ever denied Gon of something in the first place.

"Now we just have to tell Mito-san and Ging and Bisuke and…"

"What?!" Killua exclaimed, incredulous. "You're thinking of telling other people?!"

"Of course, Killua, this is important," Gon answered, in such seriousness Killua was sure he couldn't talk him out of it.

He just hoped no one in the Zoldyck family was on Gon's list; otherwise, someone's life could be at risk. Besides Leorio's, clearly, as he seemed to have recovered completely and now wasn't even trying to hold back his teasing laugh after hearing Gon's words— he was going to suffer for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can PM me (short) English-Spanish or Spanish-English translation suggestions on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peftasteria_ao3) and  
> [Tumblr](https://peftasteria-ao3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
